


Eternity

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Being a vampire is a blessing and a curse.  
Clint knows this.  
He knows that he wont die.  
He has an eternity to live.  
His friends will die.  
Wither away in front of him.  
And he'll be left with only memories of them.  
He'll have to watch as life leaves them.  
He is to roam earth for an eternity.  
Clint already feels a lot old.  
He is only few centuries old.  
And he knows for him,  
Eternity has just begun.


End file.
